1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to electric motors. In particular, the present invention is an impulse motor which utilizes electric energy stored in capacitors to produce interactive magnetic fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Electric motors have become a mainstay of everyday life. No home, factory or place of business could function without them. Many different types of motors have been developed to meet this myriad of uses. DC motors, for example, may be of the shunt or series type. An AC motor may be a synchronous, or an induction machine.
Functional characteristics of each type vary. Efficiency, speed range, speed stability, load capacity, power requirements, and starting ability are important operating characteristics. Typically, the environment and application to which the motor is to be put will dictate a set of operating parameters. Characteristics of specific motors must then be matched to these parameters in order to arrive at the correct motor type for the application. Use therefore dictates choice.
It may be readily understood that there is a continuing need for new types of motors which enable the designer to better match the motor to the application. In particular, there is a continuing need for new motors having reduced weight and higher efficiencies.